


Trouble with the newbie

by G2loveyou



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G2loveyou/pseuds/G2loveyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when one discovers a tweet ?????</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Other then the tweet none of this is true

* * *

 

First day of camp:

Ali and I walk into to the hotel preparing our self's to get are roommates. we have faced the fact that we will probably never be roomed together sense the coaching staff found out we were dating.Nothing against them but I personally find it stupid  when I perform at a better level when I have gotten a good nights sleep in her arms. there is just something about them that is so calming. "Ash who do you think they will room us with I really don't want a rookie". looking over at her as we approach the teams meeting room " If were lucky we get Tobin and Alex that way we can sneak around and get our way". "Hey Blondie, this is the newbie Jaelene Hinkle shes your new roommate." I look at the youngster who seems extremely tiny, "hey Tobs... nice to meet you, this is Ali Krieger". Ali looks at me with a hidden disappointment realizing that we wont be able to spend the nights together. "good luck rooming with this one Jaelene, Ash please don't corrupt the young one." I give her a smirk,"now what do you mean Ali, I would never". Tobin laughs and goes off to find her girl. " So if you are with Jaelene I wonder who I will be with."

"HEY PRINCESS KRIEGER get over here roomie". I laugh as Ali stalks away towards Christen pouting. "you know only Ash can call me that". " yeah but I do What I want now give me a hug god damn it."

I head up to my room to get settled in before are beginning camp meeting. As I lay on my bed I look up Jaelene's twitter.... more so stalk it trying to get a better feeling for the young girl. As i start scrolling through the feed I see the most disappointing tweet. **"This world is falling farther and farther away from god... and all that can be done by believers is to continue to pray. "** _(this is a real tweet  from her on the day that gay marriage was passed )._ Great now i'm rooming with a homophobic teammate. God what is wrong with people.

_ASH: Hey babe warning rookie is a homophob so I will probably be avoiding her._

_Ali : WHATTTTTT!!!!! does she realize what team she plays for??_

_ASH: just wait till she realizes that me and you, kelley and hope, tobin and alex, jj and christen are all in relationships together and i'm pretty sure Steph is with sammy........._

_Ali: well she will learn to accept gays or she will have many problems._

_ASH: but babe how do I approach this like you know I get very heated about this._

_Ali:  tell her how it is on the team and that she needs to be a better person in the public figure_

_ASH: okay..... great she just walked in._

_" Hey Ashlyn"_ _I glare at her and put my head phones in. she then rips them out of my ears. " what the fuck newbie don't ever touch my head phones."  she glares at me " well hasn't anyone taught you common courtesy.... you know i looked you up and i figured you were nicer then that."  look her straighten the eyes " actually I do unlike you, I also know better then to put my thoughts that put others down on twitter where young fans can see them, oh and hers a piece of advice you won't make it on this team if you can't learn that god loves everyone because half the team is gay, learn to accept people if not good luck with life because you will struggle in this profession. the few of us that are gay accept you being straight get over it.  Also were a team and us girls out there need to know that you have our backs whether you play a minute in the game or not, when it comes to practice everything is built on trust, on and off the field you respect your teammates because they are the only ones that have your back out there. If we can't trust you personally it makes it hard to trust you out on that field. you don't have to think its right but you have to respect it. Also we pride our self's on how the fans see us therefor get that shit off twitter because all you will do is hurt thousands of young fans struggling with themselves. BE A GOD DAMN ROLE MODEL" I get up and head down early to the meeting._

_Ali : Be calm ash_

_Ash: To late went off on her when she pulled my headphones off._

* * *

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things go south and Jaelene seeks a little guidance

Pov: Jaelene 

I walk into the meeting and realize I was the last one to arrive other then the coaches. I realize that half the team was starring at me. I sit down in the seat next to Tobin hoping to find a little bit of comfort from her. " you know you are throwing 'stones' at gays, that one does not have the right to Jaelene."  I stare at her dumbfounded not believing that ash already told everyone. Before I could respond the coaching staff walks in.

" I'm going to keep this short and simple.Now we have a few new players as most of you noticed so returners don't let them get lost in the schedule. This is how this is going to run for the new players, breakfast is always at 6am unless the schedule claims other wise. Every night a schedule will be placed under your door its is your job to know it like the back of your hand. last thing before Dawn takes it away, each and everyone of you have been given an amazing opportunity do not screw it up."

" Thanks Jill, alright were sticking to the same diet as normal. I hope you guys were smart about what you have consumed the past few days, I would prefer not to have anyone throwing up again." the team chuckles at the reminder of the last camp when dawn caught Kelley eating ice cream and made her run till she threw up. " Lastly everyone will weigh in after the meeting and the new players will get there diet plan set also, if your over weight requirements your diet will change."

As weigh ins start I suddenly feel out of place not really knowing who to talk to. so I walk up to Ashlyn to apologize. " what do you need rookie?" " I just wanted to say sorry for messing with your head phones." " is that it because i'm next to weigh in" "yeah i guess" . As I get up to walk away as the veterans stops me " Here's a tip get that post off twitter and hope to god the media lets it blow over, coaches don't like anything that gives the team a bad rep." I can slowly see a problem start to arise and no way to fix it. 

As I step off the scale and get my diet plan I hear the girls laughing about someone being caught having sex at last camp not feeling to happy i head back to my room. As I get off the elevator I see hope kiss kelley on the lips. I wait a second till there done to walk down the hall. i'm starting to feel very uncomfortable. so i just want to get to my bible and find some peace.

As I walk into my room I see a topless Ali on top of ash in a full blown make out session. " you have got to be kidding me!!!!!!!!" as I scream ali falls off of ash scrambling to grab her shirt. " haven't you ever heard of knocking" " it is my room to ash i shouldn't have to" " well seeing as half the team is dating each other I would always knock you idiot." i walk away and grab my bible and phone charger planning on staying out of the room til curfew tonight.

I end up going up to the roof because nothing is better then some fresh air and a perfect view. As I open up my bible and start to read I here the door open. " Oh i didn't know you were up here i'm sorry." I look over and see Tobin standing there with her bible. " looks like we had the same idea", yeah I find the roofs always the easiest place to find solace  when I don't have time to go to the beach."

"Hey Tobin, what did you mean earlier today?" I look over at her and you can see an blank stare.

" you know I'm gay jaelene, and it wasn't always easy to accept it because for the longest time church was telling me that it was wrong that being gay was a sin. ** ( John 8:11-12) So when they continued asking Him, He raised Himself up and said to them,“He who is without sin among you, let him throw a stone at her first.” And again He stooped down and wrote on the ground. **No one threw the stones because they could not. you see no one but god has the right to judge, and no one at all knows what our creator will say when one faces the finale judgement because that is between the person and him. "

                             

        

**Author's Note:**

> so what does everyone else think???? Is this going to screw up the team mentality.... what happens when she witnesses one of them kissing there significant other? will she mind rooming with them? how deep does her hate for gays go? can she change?
> 
> I smell some issues arriving if she makes the final cut after qualifiers   


End file.
